vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Wizard (Diablo)
Powers and Stats Tier: '''At least '''5-B, '''likely higher '''Name: Li-Ming, The Nephalem Origin: Diablo III Gender: Chosen by the player (The canon wizard, Li-Ming, is Female) Age: 19 Classification: Nephalem (Angel-Demon Hybrid), Wizard Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled to some degree with swords, spears, and staves, Master magic user, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Limited Gravity Manipulation, Arcane Power Manipulation, Summoning, Self-duplication, Illusion Creation, Flight, Telekinesis, Teleportation, Shapeshifting, Minor Reality Warping, Resistance to Mind and Soul-based attacks, Can transform into the Archon for a massive temporary increase in magical power and durability Attack Potency: At least Planet level, likely higher (Wizards, as opposed to other magic users, are feared for nearly destroying the planet, tearing the fabric of reality asunder, and the like, and Li-Ming is the strongest wizard to date, having grown far, far stronger since she was first known as a wizard; defeated Diablo and Malthael, both of whom are well above Imperius and Tyrael, as well as Lilith, who created all of Sanctuary) Speed: Unknown movement speed. At least FTL reactions/combat speed, likely higher (Can pull down comets from across the sky in a little over a second via telekinesis, and can keep pace with people who can react to her magical attacks, regularly reacts to lightning/light-based attacks) Lifting Strength: Peak Human physically (Can walk around unimpeded by heavy imbalanced sets of armor), at least Class T 'with telekinesis (Given the speed at which she can call down meteors, and that magic users below her in the verse kept the small mountain-sized Worldstone airborne passively and easily) 'Striking Strength: At least Planet Class Durability: At least Planet level, likely higher (Tanked hits from Diablo, Malthael, and similarly powerful foes) Stamina: Peak Human+ (Fought through being lit on fire and electrocuted, studied the arcane arts for long periods of time without break, can fight for extended periods of time with powerful angels and demons) Range: Extended melee range with weapons, Anywhere from several meters to thousands of kilometers with spells Standard Equipment: Various swords, spears, staves, wands, and arcane foci, as well as various robes, outfits, and sets of armor Intelligence: Very High (A prodigy in the arcane arts, matched the expertise of masters at a young age) Weaknesses: Can't cast spells without arcane power, a quickly self-repleting resource that can be exhausted if used too heavily, overconfident, less powerful without equipment to bolster her abilities, can be impulsive and thoughtless on occasion, skills have cooldown times Feats: *Upon first arriving at the academy as a kid, easily defeated the other students *Rent water from beneath the earth to fix a drought, albeit temporarily *Defeated one of her mentors in single combat *Became the most powerful wizard Sanctuary has ever known *Defeated Maghda, The Butcher, Belial, Azmodan, Diablo, Urzael, Lilith, Malthael, and countless demons and other monsters *Resisted both Diablo's psychic/mental assaults and Malthael's soul-based attacks Notable Attacks/Techniques: A list of all Active Skills, including runes that modify them A list of all Passive Skills Note: While the name of The Nephalem is player-customizable, Li-Ming is the canon name of the wizard. In addition, in-game skills have cooldowns, and only up to four passive skills can be used at a time; whether or not this is gameplay mechanics is unknown. Gallery File:The Wizard 7.png|Concept Art File:The Wizard Delsere's Magnum Opus.png|Delsere's Magnum Opus, the ultimate wizard armor set. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Diablo 3 Category:Game Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Staff Users Category:Magic Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Void Users Category:Energy Users Category:Time Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Summoners Category:Flight Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Angels Category:Demons Category:Hybrids Category:Antiheroes Category:Good Characters Category:Spear Users Category:Space Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Shapeshifters Category:Illusionists Category:Duplication Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Teleportation Users Category:Sword Users Category:Air Users Category:Blizzard Category:Playable Characters